


Costumes

by ardentmuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Awkward Peter Parker, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Stark!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Peter uses Halloween as an excuse to go out in his suit, despite your protests.





	Costumes

“Peter, no,” you whined when your boyfriend came into the living room. You had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes for him to finish getting ready for the Halloween party you were to attend together. You couldn’t imagine what was taking him so long to simply throw on his Hufflepuff house robes you had gotten him last Christmas.

“Babe, come on! No one will know it’s real,” Peter protested as he stood before you in his full Spider-Man outfit, mask included. “I like it. And it will be really fun.”

You pouted a little as you tugged on the sleeves of your own robe.

“But we won’t match,” you mumbled before meeting his eyes. He pulled off his mask as you spoke, shaking out his hair and giving you that adorable half-smile that often bent you to his whims. He took a step forward and grabbed your hand.

“We do match,” he said, “We’re both cute.”

You took a moment to assess him. His hair was a crazy mop upon the top of his head and his cheeks were flushed at your close proximity.

“You’re definitely cute,” you confirmed with a smile.

Peter laughed, “Or if you want, you could get your super suit and we could…”

“No,” you practically shouted as you stood, “We can’t out both of us!”

Peter laughed as he took your hand once more and began pulling you from the apartment towards the waiting cab.

“It’s okay, love. It’s just Halloween.”

 

When you entered the party, Peter was immediately the center of attention. Every fan boy in attendance came up to him, touched his sleeves and pulled at the fabric. Each commented on how life-like and detailed the costume was. And every time, Peter would just smile and squeeze your hand tighter and inform everyone that your dad had helped him with some of the materials.

“See, I told you it would be alright,” Peter whispered into your ear as you moved towards the punch table. He couldn’t resist kissing the soft of your throat as you moved about the crowd. You giggled and bent your neck at the intrusion before turning yourself in your boyfriend’s arms.

You had yet to see Ned, who was probably the only person who would find Peter’s costume as amusing as he did. Everyone else was either completely uninterested, totally fanboying, or admiring your boyfriend a little too closely. Part of you wanted to be bothered by how much of his body was on display to the crowd of classmates who probably wouldn’t have looked at him otherwise. But a much bigger part of you loved the way you could run your hands across his arms and feel his strength without barrier.

“I guess you were right,” you said, as you pressed yourself flush against him. You were just about to pull him in for a proper kiss when the music kicked on, far too loud and filled with bass, starling the majority of the party and causing quite a few yelps of terror.

Peter on instinct turned to the noise and threw his hand into the air. Once the music stopped, a large part of the crowd was confronted with a giant string running from Peter’s wrist to the speaker in the upper corner of the room, completely encasing it in white webbing.

“Oops,” was all Peter managed to utter as you quickly pulled him from the room and into the nearest unoccupied closet.

 

When Ned arrived a few minutes later and saw you two, all he could do was laugh.

“Nice costume, Y/N,” he said as he caught his breath, still pointing and laughing at your much different form contained within Peter’s spidey-suit.

“What can I say?” you said as you looked over at the adorable boy you called your boyfriend, now clad in your wizard robes. He was still apologetic and a little too affection as he held you close, like a shoe-eating puppy greeting its owner. “I’m Spider-Man’s biggest fan.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/179599805801/hello-again-im-glad-baby-is-doing-good-i-was


End file.
